As IT technologies are highly developed, a camera has evolved from a traditional film camera into a digital camera. The digital camera may convert light into an electrical image signal and may store the electrical image signal as digital data (image data).
Unlike a conventional film camera, the digital camera may perform white balancing for correction into a specific neutral color of a subject in consideration of a color temperature of light applied to the subject at shooting. In general, the white balancing technique has tracked an achromatic colored area in some or all pixels of a taken image and has adjusted a color temperature of the whole image based on the pixel values of the achromatic colored area.
However, according to the general white balancing technique, since a color of a light source and a specific color of a subject are mixed in a taken image of the subject, it may be impossible to exactly or precisely estimate a color temperature and a type of a light source, which are needed to apply the white balancing technique. Also, if the general white balancing technique is used, since there is a need to implement algorithms respectively in consideration of a method for verifying a typical light source and a method for verifying an exceptional light source, a computing resource of an electronic device (e.g., a camera) has been excessively used, thereby causing a large increase in power and time consumption.